One-shot pairings
by FanFicheroine
Summary: This is a Pairing story. PM me some summaries and the PAIRING! It's short at first but if you give me the story it'll be longer!
1. Gimme chaptahs!

**Hello everyone! This story have one-shots each chapter and each one-shot has a pairing. PM me a summary and the pairing I'll put them in the story.**

**Rules:**

**1. Keep it K rated.**

**2. You can put boyxboy NO girlxgirl.**

**3. Make sure it's a one-shot.**


	2. MordecaixMargaret

Pairing: MordecaixMargaret

Summary: Mr. Strawberry didn't give me one!

Requested by: Mr. Strawberry

Mordecai and Margaret's first date

Mordecai and Rigby were 'raking' leaves.

"Dude, I'm tired let's take a break and go to the Coffee Shop." Rigby said.

"You just wanna see Eileen, right?" Mordecai teased.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Whatever let's just go."

They drop their rakes and head to the Coffee Shop.

"Dude, theirs Eileen aren't you going to flirt with her?" Mordecai teased.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby exclaimed.

Rigby yelled so loud Margaret noticed they were there.

"Sorry guys, I didn't see you there. What do you guys wanna order?" Margaret said.

"We'll take a coffee and a sandwich." Rigby replied.

"Alright, your orders will be out in a sec"

"Oh uh Margaret, do you have plans tonight?" Mordecai asked.

"No why?" Margaret asked.

"Because I wanted to go out with you."

"_Yes I did it!"_ Mordecai thought.

"Sure where?"

"I was thinking we go to a movie then we eat out."

"Sure pick me up in 7."

"Margaret, can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not?"

"Is Eileen here? Rigby wants to see her."

"No I don't!" Rigby said.

"You're the one who wanted to go here the first place." Mordecai said.

"Because I wanted to have a break!"

"Rigby, Eileen is in the back if you want to see her, go in the back. And I'll get your orders now." Margaret answered.

Margaret gave their orders and then a couple of minutes passed they were finished.

"Dude, we have to go now Benson will blow a fuse!" Mordecai reminded.

"Fine." Rigby said.

They left the Coffee Shop and went back to the Park.

"YOU TOO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yelled Benson.

"We went to the Coffee Shop to take our break." Mordecai answered.

"SO YOU RATHER SLACK OFF THAN DO YOUR WORK?!"

"Yes."

"UNBELIEVABLE! Whatever just get back to work!"

"Fine."

One hour later…

"Phew, done!" Mordecai said.

"Let's look at the time and see what time is it."

They looked at the time and saw its 6:50.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

He put on his tux, sprayed cologne and combed his hair.

"Bye Rigby, tell Benson I'm going out!" Mordecai yelled.

Before Rigby could answer back he went out the door. Then Mordecai drove to Margaret's apartment.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late." Mordecai said.

"It's okay lets go." Margaret said.

They went to a movie theatre.

"So what do you want to watch?" Margaret asked.

"Shy Guy, it's ok if you don't watch it." Mordecai answered.

"No, no it's fine."

"Oh okay I'm paying."

After Mordecai paid they watch the movie.

1-2 hours later.

"Did you like the movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I did, let's go get dinner." Margaret answered.

"Where do you wanna eat?"

"Somewhere fancy."

"Oh okay."

Then they go to the fancy restaurant.

"What would you like to eat?" The waiter asked.

"I like a salad and water." Margaret ordered.

"So do I." Mordecai ordered.

"Your orders will be out in a minute." The waiter said.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" Mordecai asked.

"Well… Do you want something to talk about?" Margaret asked.

"Well don't freak out because Margaret, I'm in love with you and I'm afraid to show my feelings to you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh Mordecai, I feel the same."

Then they kiss, pay the bill and went outside the RESTAURANT.

"Mordecai, we should do this again." Margaret said.

"I know I was thinking about it." Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai drove Margaret's apartment.

"Bye Mordecai!"

"Bye Margaret!"

"_Tonight was a great night." _Mordecai thought

THE END


	3. BensonxEileen

Pairing: Benson and Eileen.

Summary: Eileen is practicing for a community play version of Snow White and needs Benson's help (Rigby won't help) and it happens to be the part the prince kisses Snow White. Benson kisses Eileen and they both blush.

Requested by: Kimball20

Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn.

"Dude, let's go to the Coffee Shop." Mordecai said.

"Yes! We're slacking off!" Rigby said.

"NO YOU AREN'T YOU'RE GONNA BUY ME COFFEE AND NOT SLACK OFF!" Benson yelled.

"Aw what?! Why?" Rigby complained.

"Because I'm your boss now go!"

"FINE!"

"_Hmm… I don't trust them so I should go with them."_ Benson thought.

"Mordecai, Rigby come back here I'm gonna go with you just in case you don't slack off." Benson said.

"Aw what? Ugh! Fine. Rigby complained.

"Now. Let's go."

Then they go to the Coffee shop and Margaret and Eileen saw Mordecai and Rigby they wave them, Mordecai waves back.

"Hey guys, who's this?"

"This is our boss, Benson." Mordecai answered

"My name is Eileen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Benson."

"What do you guys wanna order?"

"Me and Rigby get two lattes and Benson gets a coffee."

"Alright it'll be out in a minute. Rigby, can you practice a play with me? Because I'm in a community play version of Snow White." Eileen asked.

"I'm busy today so…" Rigby answered.

"It's okay it's totally fine I'll ask someone else."

Eileen turns around and she is sad. Benson could tell she was sad.

"Eileen, I can help you." Benson said.

"Really?" Eileen said.

"Yeah what part am I?"

"…The prince"

"Wha- really? Wow."

"It's okay if you don't want to-"

"No no, it's fine."

"Alright I'll get your orders now."

5 minutes later…

"Here's your orders."

"Thank you." Mordecai and Benson said.

"No prob."

"OK Benson, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too." Benson said.

"Benson, hitting on Eileen?" Rigby whispered to Mordecai.

"Why? You jealous?" Mordecai whispered back.

"NO!"

"Hmph. Hmph. Prove it."

"Uh um erm, Who cares for proving stuff?"

" I'll ask Benson something. (To Benson) Benson, can we go with you at the play?"

"What? Why?" Benson said.

"Because since you went with us here, we'll go with you."

"Fine, fine but DON'T do anything stupid."

"Now, I can prove you're jealous Rigby."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"Both of you stop fighting and let's go back at the Park." Benson said.

The next day...

The park gang (except Benson) were sitting on the steps to hear what their work for the day is.

"Everyone, you have the day off 'cause you'll be watching a play I'm in."

"Oh good show!/Yeah-uh/You know who else is going to be watched in a play?" Everyone said.

"OK don't be late."

"We won't."

At the play...

Benson is behind the curtain nervous.

"T-t-this m-m-many people?" Benson asked nervously.

"Yeah, so don't mess up." Eileen answered.

Many scenes later…

Now is part the prince (Benson) kiss Snow White (Eileen).

"*Gulp* here goes" Benson said.

Then Benson kisses Eileen in the lips then they blush. Everyone is clapping.

"Good show! Jolly good show!" Pops cheered.

"You jealous Rigby?" Mordecai teased.

"Uh um a little…" Rigby said.

"So you are?"

"STOP TALKING!"

THE END.


	4. BensonxMordecai

DLKPairing: BensonxMordecai

Summary: Mordecai and Benson are already dating but get into a fight and break up but Mordecai tries to get him back.

Requested by: Pancakesarescary

Mordecai and Benson are secretly dating THEN one day…

**A/N: Pancakesarescary, can I change the plot a little? This is all I can think of thanks.**

Mordecai and Benson got into a fight.

"I'm sick of you scolding me and Rigby to do our work!" Mordecai yelled.

"It's a boss' job!" Benson yelled.

"I don't care! That's not how a boyfriend treats each other!"

"Well I think we should break up!"

"What do you mean you think?! Let's break up now!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Mordecai and Benson walked away.

"I don't need him I have other friends! Hmm… Maybe I do need him." Mordecai said.

Benson's office…

"Benson, can I go in?" Rigby asked.

"Go. Away." Benson replied.

"Let me go inside."

"No."

"Let me in."

"I said NO!"

"Or else I'll tell Mr. Maellard that you're gay."

Then Benson let him come in.

"You knew I was dating Mordecai?" Benson asked.

"Yes, he told me." Rigby said.

"Did he told you that we broke up?"

"Yes. You should get back to Mordecai."

"Why the 'f' should I?"

"Because you're gay! He's your ex and he is a good guy."

"Then why did he fight me?"

"Ask him not me."

Rigby then went out and shut the door in front of his face and went to Mordecai and his room.

"Dude, I know you're sad and all but I'm sure you guys will be back together." Rigby said.

"Did you tell him?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, because you sent me there."

"Thanks, did you make sure he'll date me again?"

"Uhh no…"

"What?! Go back there again."

"He's your ex."

"You're my best bro."

"Fine."

Rigby went to Benson's office.

Benson's office…

"I'm back do you wanna date Mordecai again?" Rigby asked.

"I'm thinking."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rigby goes to Mordecai and his room again.

"Dude, I made sure you guys will be back together." Rigby said.

"Really?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah."

Mordecai goes outside and goes inside Benson's office.

"Benson, it's me. Mordecai sad.

"You can come in Mordecai." Benson said.

"So…Are we back together now?"

"Yes. 15 minutes feels like a year." Benson said smiling. (Are you that gay?)

They both hug.

THE END.


	5. BensonxEileen II

Pairing: BensonxEileen.

Summary: Benson goes to the coffee shop and when he gets there, he sees Eileen crying. He goes to the backroom and asks her what's wrong, she replies Rigby rejected her. He comforts her and tells she doesn't need Rigby and all that.

Requested by : DisneyStar4Ever.

Benson went in where Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves. He saw there's two rakes on the ground.

"THOSE TWO SLACKERS! Maybe they're in the Coffee shop." Benson shouted.

So he goes in the Coffee shop and when he gets there he sees Eileen crying.

"Eileen, why are you crying?" Benson asked.

"R-R-Rigby rejected me." Eileen sniffled.

"You don't need Rigby he's a very immature raccoon. Here's a napkin.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome by the way have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?"

"They might be in the house playing video games."

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you."

"Bye!"

"See you!"

"_I think I might be falling in love with a mole…. _Benson thought.

"_I think I might be falling in love with a gumball machine." _ Eileen thought.

Benson drove back to the Park and goes in the Park house.

"Rigby, I need to talk to you." Benson said.

"What do you want?" Rigby said.

"Why did you reject a beautiful mole?"

"It's Eileen right?"

"Yep, why did you reject her?"

"Because, she's annoying, beautiful BUT annoying."

"How could you say that to her?!"

"Wait, wait, wait you have a crush on Eileen?"

"Um uh erm you have a crush on her!"

"Change topic."

"Whatever just get back to work!"

"Fine!"

THE END.


	6. BensonxMordecai II

Paring: MordecaixBenson

Summary: Mordecai is raking leaves with Rigby, but Rigby gets bored and runs in the house to play video games, leaving Mordecai to finish the job. Benson goes and helps Mordecai rake the leaves (he can't be bothered getting Rigby).

Requested by: DisneyStar4Ever

Mordecai and Rigby are raking leaves.

"Mordecai, I'm bored let's play video games." Rigby said.

"No dude we have to finish our work." Mordecai said.

"Whatever I'm playing video games."

"Wait you can't leave me here!"

But it was too late Rigby went inside the park house leaving him alone. Then Benson appears.

"Where's Rigby?" Benson asked.

"In the house playing video games." Mordecai answered.

"I see."

"Aren't you gonna scold him?"

"Later I will."

"Why not now?"

"Because I wanna help you finish the work."

"Oh okay."

They rake the leaves for like a couple of minutes.

"Phew…We're done." Mordecai said.

"Yeah now I know why you guys wanna slack off."

"Yeah that's why. Aren't you gonna yell at Rigby.

"Yeah."

Then Benson came in the house and said:

"RIGBY, TOMORROW YOU'RE RAKING THE LEAVES BY YOURSELF!"

"Why?" Rigby said.

"Because you left Mordecai to do the job now get out!"

"Fine."

THE END


	7. Muscle manxHFG

**Pairing: Muscle ManxHFG**

**Summary: Muscle Man and Starla have a huge fight, and HFG tries to comfort him. Muscle Man soon finds out he has true feelings for his bro.**

**Requested by: Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

* * *

Muscle Man and Starla are fighting.

"Starla, are you cheating on me?" Muscle man asked.

"No." Starla replied.

"Then how come I see you with that boy when I work?"

"Well…We're just friends!"

"Why won't you have a friend of a girl?!"

"I-I-I want to try something new."

"I do not care, we're over!"

"FINE TO ME!"

"FINE!"

Secretly, Muscle Man is in the bathroom crying. HFG noticed that.

"Muscle man, I know you're sad and all but I think you have to move on." HFG said knocking the bathroom door.

"I can't! I just said that we break up, and then she was happy! Maybe she really was cheating in me!" Muscle Man cried.

"Listen bro, you have to move on she doesn't like you anymore you should move on."

"I guess…What if I'm with a girl she wants me back again?"

"Well…Its her problem not mine."

"I guess you're right."

"Now. Stop crying, big dudes don't cry."

"You're right."

_"Could I have feelings with fives?" _ Muscle man thought.

"Muscle man, we have to go back to work!"

"Uh sure I'm coming!"

_"Maybe I do." _Muscle man thought.


	8. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys! I want to tell you I'm going on an airplane trip the day after tomorrow and I have to get ready. :( so don't PM me…YET! I'll be back in May 12.

-Erine out


	9. BensonxMordecai III

**Pairing: BensonxMordecai.**

**Summary: Benson is being kidnapped and Mordecai tries to figure out who and why.**

**Requested by: Pancakesarescary**

**You Mordeson fans will be like "Yeahuh!". **

* * *

It's been 3 days since Benson's appearance. Mordecai is getting suspicious.

"Mordecai, this is great! Since Benson is gone we can slack off a lot!" Rigby said.

"NO! We have to finish our work! It doesn't mean, when Benson is not around and Skips is being the sub-manager!" Mordecai shouted.

"Mordecai, if you _miss _Benson so much why won't you find him?"

"Yeah I will and also where's Thomas? I haven't heard of him for 3 days."

"Don't know! Don't care!"

Mordecai punched Rigby.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Thomas is a good friend why would you say that?"

Rigby sighed. "Well you see…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Rigby was getting a snack in the Snack Bar. Thomas was working in the Snack Bar._

_"Yo Thomas! I wanna have a snack!" He said. "Thomas?"_

_Silence._

_"Thomas!" A voice._

_"Hello?"_

_Rigby saw Thomas putting Benson in a sack._

_"Quiet!" A familiar voice said._

_"Thomas, why are you doing this?" Voice asked._

_"I'll tell you in the secret place!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Yes! Now shut up or die!"_

_Rigby gasped and ran away._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mordecai punched Rigby.

"OW! Why?" Rigby asked holding his arm.

"That's for not telling us earlier." Mordecai replied.

"Whatever! Let's just finish our work."

"No I'll find Benson and this secret place."

"Now you want to slack off?"

"This is not slacking off it's just finding an important person you gonna help me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks I guess."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby searched everywhere but no sign of Benson or Thomas.

"Ugh! We searched everywhere in The Park! It's no use!"

"Wait what direction did you see them go?"

"In the back."

"That's it! They must've went to the back of the Snack Bar!"

"Ugh! Let's be quick I'm tired!"

"You're always tired."

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

They went to the back of the Snack Bar.

"Aaah! Why are you doing this?" A familiar voice called.

"Muahahahaha! I want you!" Another familiar voice called.

Familiar voice blushed. "You want to have sex with me?"

"NO! Hell no! I want to be the manager!"

"Nevah!"

Mordecai and Rigby went to the room where the voices are and Mordecai punches one of them.

"Thomas?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah what are you doing with Benson?"

"Hahahaha I want to be a manager I'm an intern remember?"

"Yeah why won't you ask him nicely?"

"ENOUGH TALK!"

"Holy sh-!"

Thomas tackled Mordecai while Rigby was freeing Benson.

"Mordecai!" Rigby called.

"Huh?" Mordecai asked confused.

Rigby threw a baseball bat "Catch!" he said.

Mordecai caught it and wacked Thomas on the head.

"That should knock him out cold." Mordecai said.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Benson said.

"No problem."

"Mordecai?"

"Yes?"

Benson blushed. "I- I like you."

Mordecai was shocked Rigby was even more shocked.

"I like you too in fact I love you."

Mordecai gave Benson a gentle soft, kiss on the lips. Soon there kiss turn into a make-out.

"I love you Mordecai…"

"Me too."

"Holy sh-!" Rigby fainted.

**THE END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Keep reviewing, PMing, faving and followering! LOL**


	10. MargaretxSkips

**Pairing: SkipsxMargaret**

**Summary: Margaret and Skips are secretly dating, now they must tell everyone.**

**Requested by: Hawkmeister**

* * *

Margaret and Skips are secretly dating.

One day…

Margaret and Skips are in a restaurant.

"Margaret, we need to talk." Skips said.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Margaret said.

"We have to tell everyone that we're dating."

"Why?"

"I don't want to keep this secret anymore."

"Oh ok me too."

They exited the restaurant.

* * *

The next day at the Park...

"Benson, call everyone, me and Margaret have something to say." Skips said.

"Why? Why you and Margaret?" Benson asked.

"I'll tell you in the meeting."

"Is it important?"

"Of course."

"OK See you then."

"You too."

* * *

Meeting time...

"Everyone, we have an important meeting." Benson said.

"What is it this time, Benson?" Rigby complained.

"This time Skips and a visitor is gonna tell something."

"Oh." Everyone except Skips said.

"I wonder who's the visitor." Mordecai and Rigby said.

"You're not gonna like it." Skips said.

"Who is it, Skips?"

"We'll find out later."

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

Margaret went to the Park.

"Margaret? You're the visitor?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret nodded.

"So guys tell us what this is all about." Benson said.

"Well we uh are-"Skips stuttered.

"Secretly dating." Margaret finished.

All of them were shock especially Mordecai and Rigby.

"What?" Mordecai asked obviously pissed.

"We're secretly dati-"Skips repeated.

"Don't repeat! I know what you said! C'mon Rigby let's go in the house."

"Hmph Hmph!" Rigby said.

* * *

"Rigby, why would they do that?" Mordecai asked in tears.

"I don't know to piss you off?" Rigby answered.

"Skips and Margaret are my friends why would they? I-I have to go…"

"What? You're gonna play that stupid song again?"

"Yeah, no matter how annoying it is."

* * *

Rigby sighed and went outside. "Guys, he'll be playing the stupid song again." He said.

"Aw what?!" The Park gang said.

"What do you mean stupid song?" Margaret asked.

"Well, remember John your cousin kneeled?" Rigby replied.

"Yeah?"

"Mordecai thought you were engaged so he played that song."

"Poor guy…"

"Yeah! Keep saying that!"

"Huh?"

"Now that you said you were dating Skips he'll be forever…Alone."

"Well you know what day is it today?"

"No why?"

"April fools!"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding."

"Phew."

"So what now?"

"Apologize!"

* * *

Margaret knocked on Mordecai and Rigby's door.

"Who is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's me diaper boy." Margaret replied.

"Oh it's you I guess you're a heartbreaker now huh?"

"Look I'm sorry I just want to be with you for a while."

"Come in."

"Mordecai you look terrible."

"Yeah are you happy now?"

"NO! I'm sorry."

"Well how about the kiss in the airport? Was that kiss even meaningful?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're forgiven."

"Let's go out."

"Out? You mean a date?"

Margaret blushed. "No I meant go out of the house." She said.

"OK."

* * *

"Did she apologize?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah she did." Mordecai said. "Skips I'm sorry I snapped at you back there."

"It's OK me and Margaret aren't a great couple 'cause you guys are birds."

"So you think we should go out?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Skips."

"Don't mention it."

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	11. BensonxMordecai IV

Pairings: Mordecai and Benson.

Summary: Mordecai and Margaret have been dating for a few months, but Margaret breaks up with him, saying she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Mordecai is depressed. He can't go to Rigby 'cause he's at Don's house for a family meeting. He can't go to Skips 'cause he's gone shopping. So he goes to Benson's apartment. Benson comforts him, and after hearing Mordecai's story, Benson tells Mordecai he likes him, but he couldn't tell him 'cause he was dating Margaret.

Requested by: DisneyStar4Ever

* * *

**Few months later in Coffee Shop:**

"Mordecai, we… we need to talk." Margaret said, sadly.

"Sure what?" Mordecai asked.

"Well…We need to break up."

"What? W-why?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just get out."

* * *

**In the Park:**

_I can just tell Rigby what happened. _Mordecai thought. _Wait isn't he out?_

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Dude, I'll be going out to Don's house today for a meeting I'll be back tonight." Rigby said._

_"Yeah sure, see ya." Mordecai said._

_"Bye."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK END:**

_Yeah I can go to Skips. _He thought again.

* * *

**Skips' house:**

Mordecai went to Skips' house and saw a note.

"What's this?" He asked.

**_What the note said:_**

**_Everyone,_**

**_I've been gone shopping I'll be gone for a few hours._**

**_ Skips._**

* * *

**_End of note._**

_Great now what am I suppose to do? Hmm I can go to Benson's apartment if he's there. _He thought.

* * *

**Benson's apartment: **

"Mordecai, what are you doing here in everyone's day off?" Benson asked.

"I…I need to talk to you." Mordecai replied.

Mordecai told him what happened in the Coffee Shop.

"You can always have another girlfriend."

"I guess you're right thanks Benson."

"Mordecai, I have to tell you something if you tell this to anyone I'll…I'll deny it."

"Hm?"

"I like…You."

"Ok? As a friend?"

"Um of course." _No._ Benson thought.

"Yeah so I'll go now and are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm feeling ok."

"Alright."

* * *

Mordecai went out of his apartment.

_Benson was acting weird stuttering a lot and stuff like that I don't think he's ok._ Mordecai thought.

_I shouldn't have told him, now he thinks I'm weird._ Benson thought.

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**I know it sucks, weird and short it's just my brain is super dumb, right now and I'm sick.**


End file.
